Prehistoric Park season 2
by mutantapk
Summary: In this continuation of Prehistoric Park. Nigel continues to get more creatures for his park. In this season he is going to be going after the deadly bull Carnotaurus, a well known Jurassic herbivore Stegosaurus, and the world's deadliest shark Megalodon. Please join us to see what trouble Nigel is going to be getting himself into.
1. Meat eating Bull

Prehistoric Park

Season 2 episode 1: Carnotaurus

Previously on Prehistoric Park: After Nigel managed to get Matilda back into her holding pen, and all the other prehistoric animals back into their pens. They manage to catch the trouble making troodon that cause the breakout in the first place.

Present: Now Nigel has his mind set on another dinosaur he wants to add to his park. He goes into his quarters, and pulls a book from the shelf. The book is about dinosaurs of south america, and he puts the book on his desk. He opens up to a page that mentions an armored predator that lived in south america. Nigel puts his figure on the page "Now this is the one that I'm after. It is known as carnotaurus, its name means meat eating bull" Nige explains. "Now do you see these two horns right on the side of the dinosaur's head? Nobody knows what they were for, and that is also what I'm going to find out" Nigel says to the camera.

With that Nigel gets on his communication device, and calls head keeper Bob. "Bob do you read me over?" Nigel asks into the walkie-talkie. "I read you over" Bob replies as he is feeding the little ornithomimus. "What is it now?" "I need you to start building another paddock for a big carnivore I'll explain on the way to the time portal" Nigel says as he is getting into his jeep. Bob shows up near the time portal, and asks about what Nigel wanted to talk about. "Well you see Bob" Nigel says as he pulls his book about carnotaurus out, and shows Bob the dinosaur. "Are you series Nigel? I mean we have enough trouble with Matilda running wild, and you want to bring in another carnivore?!"Bob says.

"Yes, don't you see how much of a wonderful addition that this dinosaur would make to the park?" Nigel says patting Bob on the back. "I must be working for a madman, alright I'll do it" Bob says as he walks over to a vacant area. Nigel laughs as he gets into the jeep thinking of how over the month that he has given him such a hard time on this park. Nigel then starts up the jeep, and heads towards the portal. The jeep makes it through the portal, and Nigel finds that he is in the middle of a jungle.

Nigel gets out of the jeep, and starts to look around. "Wow would you look at this place. I mean this is all going to be the amazon rain forest in few years, and just wow!" Nigel exclaims Nigel continues to walk when he hears a loud moan in the nearby forest. Nigel puts his hand up a sign for everyone to be quiet. Nigel then walks ahead of the group to see where that moaning came from. He then moves some foliage out of the way, and smiles when he sees what the moaning.

"Come here, come here" Nigel says motioning for the camera man to come where he is at. Nigel then points through the foliage, and then it shows where the loud moaning was coming from a herd of long necked sauropod dinosaurs. "These dinosaurs are known as saltasaurs meaning salt lizard after where it was discovered in argentina" Nigel explains as he is looking into the camera. "Now what we know about these dinosaurs is that they have armor on them see?" Nigel explains as he is pointing at the armor plating on the dinosaur's back. "This armor was made so that way the dinosaurs were protected in case a predator like the one that we are after decided to try, and make a meal out of this dinosaur.

That dinosaur would basically be protected from the attack" Nigel explains "Now the dinosaur that we are after is also armored, see carnotaurus has armor on its back for protection against its own kind. Nigel opens up a book on South American dinosaurs, and turns it to the page featuring the dinosaur carnotaurus. " Now this dinosaur was one of the big carnivores, but it went on to become extinct due to competition from bigger carnivores such as giganotosaurus." Nigel explains. Suddenly a loud roar is heard right behind them, and Nigel tells them to hide.

Nigel gets the cameraman to hide with him in the foliage. When the camera turns back to what had just been about to attack them, they see a strange new animal. This animal is almost built like a t-rex, but smaller. It also has something like armor on its back, and horns like that of a bull on the top of its head near the eyes. The animal growls at the saltasaurus, threatened the saltasaurus rises up on its hind legs to show how much bigger it is. The animals tries to bite at the saltasaurus, but finds that the animal is too big.

The animal decides to give up on going after the big sauropod, with that it lumbers away. "Oh my gosh that was a carnotaurus, that is what we have been looking for! Now we just have to figure out how to get that dinosaur into prehistoric park." Nigel says thinking. Nigel steps out from the foliage, and then begins to follow the carno. "Now from the looks of this carno I'm guessing that since it tried to take on that saltasaurus that this one must be a juvenile, cause if you look you can see that his horns are not quite grown yet." Nigel explains pointing at the horns on top of the carno's head.

The carnotaurus decides to stop, and it smells something. Nigel seeing this decides to hide in the foliage, so that way he doesn't catch his scent. The carnotaurus lifts his head up, and lets out a low growl. Seeing nothing the carno continues walking. Nigel continues to follow the predator, and sees that is leading him right into a pack of carnos.

Nigel hides behind a hill, so that way the rest of the carnos don't see him. Nigel gets out his binoculars, and starts to observe the pack. "Oh, my goodness I was right that one we were just following was a juvenile. Cause if you look at the bigger one she does have her horns are fully grown." "Now look at that." Nigel says as he is pointing at the two younger carnos, the camera shows the two young ones' growling, and snarling at each other. Suddenly they start to press against each other's heads.

"Wow would you look at that" Nigel says as he holds up his binoculars to watch the babies fight like that. "Wow the scientists are actually right on this, see scientists for year have been wondering what the horns on the top of carnotaurus were for. They weren't sure what for, like were they used for showing off, or for killing larger prey. As you can see no, they were more used for showing dominance." Nigel explains. As he is watching them a growl is heard behind him, followed by some thundering footsteps.

"Watch out!" Nigel says to the cameraman as the animal steps into view. Both Nigel, and the cameraman move away to where they can view the animal. They discover that it is another carnotaurus, a male. Upon seeing the male, the two younger carnos hide behind mom, and mom roars at the male. The male roars back, and shows the female the horns on top of him. The mother roars back at him, and begins to charge.

The two carnotaurs begin to butt heads, and the mother growls at the male. "Now this is something that I would have expected I mean that is a male, and he is looking for a female to mate with. See the female is still trying to raise the young here, and she is not having any of what the male has." Nigel explains. The male growls as he is trying to push the mother back, and prove how dominate he really is. The female however proves to be stronger, and knocks him back a little. The younger male growls in defeat, before sulking away in defeat. "Now that was just amazing, and I think we found our target dinosaur. I mean later we might have to build some more pens for these two, but we could make it work." Nigel explains.

"Now the trouble is how are we going to get the mother, and babies into the portal?" Nigel asks himself. Suddenly his eyes light up as he has gotten an idea. Nigel then heads for his jeep, and starts it up. Some of the cameramen start freaking out at what he is doing. One of them manages to make it into the jeep. "Don't worry I'm doing this to get the carnos to chase us to the portal, you see carnos like most predators are attracted towards movement" Nigel explains to the cameraman.

Nigel drives the jeep towards the family of carnotaurus. The mother stares at the jeep unsure of what to do. To get their attention Nigel honks his horn at them, immediately the mother carno roars at him. With that the carno family begins to give chase to Nigel. Nigel begins to drive faster, as he sees that the whole pack is gaining on him.

Nigel is just about to be lunch, when he enters a blinding light. He comes out of the other side of the portal with the carnotaurus family wrecking his jeep. The mother carnotaurus roar in anger at having lost that prey. Nigel manages to lure the carnotaurus into their pens.

Next Time:

Nigel goes back into the Jurassic Period to get the most well known dinosaur of that period, and he meets the most deadliest carnivore of that era as well.


	2. Roofed lizard

Prehistoric Park Season 2 episode 2

Roofed lizard

After his latest adventure in which Nigel Marvin went back to rescue a family of Carnotaurus. Now Nigel has his mind on something else. Nigel is heading for his bungalow in the middle of the park. Nigel gets to the area where the cameras are and sits down in his office like chair. He then makes his way over to where a bookshelf is and pulls out a book on dinosaurs of the Jurassic. Nigel then flips over to the picture of a well-known dinosaur of that era.

"This is the mighty stegosaurus, it is a dinosaur that I feel would be perfect for this park, and I have just the right area for it" Nigel explains as he walks out of his bungalow, and to an exhibit in the park. Nigel walks to where the titanosaurs are grazing. "Now can you see this would be a perfect area for the stegosaurs, I mean just look there are already herbivores here, and" Nigel explains as he looks on the ground showing the cameraman to get down on the ground with him as he reaches down for a type of low growing plants. "Now see this is also why it would be good habitat for the stegos, because it turns out the stegos are basically, low browsers. That means that they eat what is basically close to the ground" Nigel explains to the camera as he is showing them the grass, and ferns that are nearby on the ground.

"Now we have got to make sure that everything is ready before we can bring a whole herd of these armored herbivores in" Nigel says as he gets out his walkie-talkie. "Bob do you read me come in?" Nigel asks into the communicator. "I read you Nigel over" Bob answers back. "I need you to come look at something, can you meet me over at the titanosaurus exhibit over?" Nigel asks him. "I'm kind of busy at the moment, but I'll be over there shortly" Bob replies.

Meanwhile in the park Bob is in his jeep trying to make sure that everything is working perfectly in the park. When he suddenly hears something a loud crash. "Oh, what now!" Bob exclaims as he heads over to the area to see what is going on. On the radio Bob gets word from Suzanne that Matilda the Tyrannosaurus has broken out of her pen and is making her way over to where the carnos are. "Oh dear! Nigel, we got a situation on our hands we're going to need your help on this one!" Bob exclaims to Nigel as he is making his way towards the carno pen. "I read you over, what is the situation?" Nigel asks on his radio.

"Matilda has broken out of her pen and is heading straight for the carnos!" Bob yells over the radio. Up ahead Bob can see Matilda making her way towards where the carno exhibit is, and she starts to roar as she is almost there. Bob manages to get the jeep in front of the rex to try, and distract her, but it doesn't work. Matilda lets out a loud bellowing roar at Bob, and then makes her way to the carno pen. Matilda is at the wooden fence where the carno family is enjoying the shade of their forest habitat.

The mother carno turns her head when she hears a loud bellowing roar at them. The mother ushers her babies deeper into the forest as Matilda attempts to break down the fence. The mother roars at Matilda to get her to leave this area as it is her territory. Matilda however is having none of it, as she lunges for the mother carnotaurus. The mother carno manages to dodge the attacks, and then an extra jeep shows up.

Nigel honks his horn to get Matilda to pay attention to him. Matilda looks at him with a bit of annoyance but decides that he is much easier to get. With that Nigel puts the Jeep in gear and starts to go the way he came with Matilda following him. Matilda is gaining on him as they are nearing her pen, suddenly Nigel swerves to the right. Matilda not paying attention to where she was heading, winds up back into her pen once again.

Matilda roar at Nigel again for having been thwarted right back into her pen. "Well now that is over with, I'll go show Bob the idea I've had" Nigel says to the camera guy. Nigel manages to find Bob and brings him over to where the titanosaurs are. "So, let me get this straight you want to put some armored dinosaurs in here?!" Bob asks. "Of course, I think it would be a great idea to put the stegosaurs in with the titanosaurs. I mean c'mon they are both basically plant eaters, and I think they would get along just fine." Nigel explains.

"Well okay if you think it would work, then I'm with you on this one. Just please don't bring back any more surprises" Bob says.

"I'll try not to" Nigel replies chuckling.

Nigel decides to check in with head vet Suzanne to tell her about the dinosaurs that might be coming through the portal.

"Well when they come through we might need to see if any of them are injured" Nigel explains to Suzanne.

"Well okay and like with the ornimimus we need to see if any of them are carrying eggs" Suzanne replies.

With that Nigel starts to head towards the portal, and into the late Jurassic period. He gets his team together, and heads for the portal. They make it to the other side and greeted by a landscape that wasn't seen for many years. Nigel begins to scout ahead to check out the environment, and to look for a place to set up base camp. "Wow this place is really amazing!" Nigel exclaims as he is looking around at the foliage of the Jurassic environment.

He turns back around to see the rest of the team coming through. "Alright you guys set up camp, and I'll be doing some exploring. If you guys need anything don't be afraid to give me a shout on my walkie talkie" Nigel explains with that Nigel heads off into the nearby forest to see what animals he could find. As he enters the forest different animal calls can be herd mostly somethings that sound like birds chirping. As he continues to walk he sees something walking on two legs that is about tall enough to come up to his hip.

Nigel slowly gets his binoculars out to see what he is looking at, and he gasps when he realizes what it is. "Oh my gosh come here" Nigel says towards the camera guy. The guy walks over to where Nigel is, and the camera zooms in as to what Nigel is looking. The camera shows a small lizard like animal that is standing on its hind legs, and is looking around the forest for any signs of danger. The animal appears to be a dark brown in color with some black stripes on the side.

Nigel looks right into the camera, "do you guys know what that is? That is an early carnivore known as ornithelestes meaning bird robber" Nigel explains. The camera focuses back on the dinosaur. Nigel however decides he wants to try something on the animal though, and the camera shows him running down the hill a bit. The ornithelestes growls at Nigel, and shows him his claws. "Whoa! You are a feisty one, aren't you?! " Nigel says as the ornitholestes lunges towards Nigel.

Nigel takes ones step forward as the Ornitholestes is looking up towards him, and takes off in a sprint. Nigel wonders why the small carnivore took off running until he turns around to see three of the kings of the Jurassic period staring at him. Three allosaurs stare at Nigel, before they let out a loud roar at him. Nigel seeing these three predators looking at him, decides to take off in a run. The allosaurs are almost about to catch up to Nigel; when they stop.

Nigel turns around to see that they have stopped running after him, and he wonders why. His answer comes in the form of a long neck looking down at him. "Wow would you guys have a look at this? This is diplodocus a long-necked sauropod, and an early one at that." Nigel explains to the camera. The diplodocus growls at the allosaur; "Now I know why the allosaurs won't go near them, you see allosaurs even though they are one of the top predators in this time. Nothing would dare to try to attack a fully-grown sauropod, mostly cause of how big they are." Nigel explains.

"As much as I could talk to you guys about these kinds of dinosaurs all day, I have to get back to finding the dinosaurs that I'm after" Nigel says as he walks around the herd of sauropods. However, as he is walking is walking around the herd he sees something familiar at the very end of the herd. "Guys look there did you see it?!" Nigel asks as he is pointing to the very end of the herd, the rest of the camera crew tries to see what he is looking at. When they get to where he is pointing at they see nothing. "What was it?" One of the camera crewman asks.

"It was something that had triangular plates along its back, and the plates were orange, and bright. If I didn't say so I would say we may have found our stegosaurs, and there was a herd of them" Nigel says

"C'mon let's go see if we can find them" Nigel says to the camera. Nigel, and his crew go to where the stegosaurs were last seen. When Nigel gets there, he is amazed by what he sees in the grass. "Would you have a look at this?" Nigel says as he examines the grass that looks like it has been trampled underfoot. "This proves it, that stegosaurs are herd animals. See for years it was thought that stegosaurs lived in solitary lives, but no this proves that stegosaurs are actually herd animals." Nigel explains.

Nigel, and his crew follow the trail of the trampled grass hoping to find some stegosaurs. The trail takes them through a nice shady jungle, but then ends at a hot desert. However, Nigel is surprised by what he sees, the herd of stegosaurs have made their way to that desert. One of the stegosaurs stares at Nigel at curiosity having never seen something like Nigel. Nigel starts to approach the stegosaur, but then another one blocks his path, and growls at Nigel.

The stego waves its tail at Nigel like it is ready to strike at him. Nigel immediately backs off after seeing that one stego wants him to leave. "You see what that stegosaur did? That was a warning, a warning that we are to back off from the herd." Nigel explains to the camera. "Now the trouble is how are we going to get these dinosaurs through to the time portal? But for right now I think it would be best if we set camp up right here." Nigel explains as they are far enough away from the stegosaur herd to observe them, but not be considered a threat.

As Nigel, and his crew are getting their tents set up for the evening a bellowing roar of an allosaurus can be heard nearby. Nigel looks in the distance after hearing that, an expression of concern spreads across his face. "Well let us hope that in the mourning all goes well." Nigel says as he turns the light off in his camp.

In the mourning a loud commotion is heard around the camp; it appears that something is bothering the stegosaur herd. Nigel after hearing all that noise decides to look outside his tent to see what it is. He runs to the rise, and gets out his binoculars. Nigel then sees what the commotion is. A pack of allosaurs is trying to nab one of the younger stegos, and the stegos are protecting the young dinosaur. "Wow this is absolutely fascinating to watch, but right now I also think this would be the perfect moment to get the herd into the time portal. "Nigel says as he is watching that battle down there.

With that Nigel grabs his backpack, and heads down towards the valley. He carefully makes his way towards the back of the herd, and begins to plant the rods for the time portal. He then pulls part of the rod up, and the portal comes on. Nigel gets to front of the herd, and waves them down. The stegosaur herd sees the portal, and start to head towards it.

Nigel then gets into his jeep, and follows them into the portal; not knowing that a predator is also following him. When he gets to the other side he is surprised at how many stegosaurs there are. He makes it to the observation platform, where parkkeeper Bob is looking at the herd in disbelief. "I thought you were only going to get a few of them, not a whole herd of them" Bob tells Nigel "Well this a few" Nigel replies when suddenly a loud bellowing roar is coming from the portal. "Now what in the devil could that be?" Bob asks to himself.

"I have a pretty good idea" Nigel replies as he heads down to his jeep. Suddenly three allosaurs emerge from the portal, and growl at Nigel. Seeing this Nigel gets into his jeep, which entices the allosaurs to chase him. The allosaurs follow him until he opens the gate to the quarantine pet, and climbs up the ladder to safety. One of the allosaurs almost manages to grab him.

"Well Nigel looks like we got ourselves another surprise on our hands, or in this case three" Bob says as he looks down at the pen keeping the allosaurs.

"I'll agree to that!" Nigel replies laughing. "Now where to put these three fearsome pack hunters?"

Later after they managed to load the allosaurs into a transport truck; Nigel shows them a desert like forest with a wooden fence nearby. "Now this I feel would be the perfect environment for these three predators. We made it so that way they have open space, and some forest, but they won't be able to get near our herbivores" Nigel explains to the cameraman. "Come I'll show you the rest of the enclosure" Nigel says as he orders the cameraman to follow him around the enclosure. They enter the enclosure to show that aside from open plains, there is also a nearby forest. "Now the reason I thought about adding a forest in here is cause I read that allosaurs prefer a forest environment as well, so why not?" Nigel explains to the audience.

"Alright release them!" Nigel orders as him, and the camera crew leave the enclosure. The allosaurs come charging out of the transport, and look around. One of them the alpha of the bunch lets out a loud roar before heading off into the forest. The other allosaurs follow him into the forest. "Well we won't be seeing them for a while" Nigel says. "Now if you guys will follow me" giving the camera crew an order.

The scene changes to where the titanosaurs are, and the stegosaurs are there as well. "Now this is what we have done. We decided to put the stegosaurs in with the titanosaurs that way they won't be on edge all the time. That way they won't be in a panic, cause the stegosaurs will know when there is danger" Nigel explains. "And right now it looks like they are starting to settle down, and I think it is time that we give them some space." Nigel says as he leaves to turn in for the evening.

Next time

Nigel goes to a time before the dinosaur to find a very famous sailback predator. Meanwhile Suzanne is going to have a look at one of the carnotaurs that gotten injured during the fight.


	3. Two-Measured teeth

Episode 3

Two measured teeth

Previously on Prehistoric Park Nigel managed to go back to the Jurassic Era, and rescue a herd of stegosaurs. But not without a few complications such as getting a whole pack of allosaurs as well. In the park meanwhile, Matilda is still feeling angry, and she nearly hurt a newly arrived carnotaurus family.

Today though Nigel feels like going back further into the past, even further than the dinosaurs. "Today I'm going to be going back even further than where the dinosaurs were, I'm going to be heading for the Early Permian. That era is when the dinosaur has not even been made, but the mammals there were more on the reptile side. Right now, I'm going after the most ferocious of the them the dimetrodon." Nigel explains as he is walking out of his bungalow. Suddenly the quietness is interrupted by a loud mournful howl. "What in the world?" Nigel asks himself as he gets his binoculars out to see what made that sound. Nigel looks all over the park, until he stops at the carnotaurus pen.

"Oh-no" Nigel says to himself as he takes out his communicator. "Suzanne you're going to need to head towards the carno pen we got one down" Nigel explains to Suzanne through the communicator. "I'm on my way" Suzanne replies.

At the carno paddock.

The big momma carno is looking down at something. It is one of the babies, and it looks like it has taken ill. Big momma tries to nuzzle him, but nothing. Suzanne looks at what is going on, in shock. "Oh my gosh how did this happen?" Suzanne asks as she stares at how the baby carno is acting. "I don't know I mean one minute she was fine the next she just fell over" Bob explains.

"Well I need to get in there to see what is going on, could you find some way of getting mamma away from the baby, so that I can evaluate him?" Suzanne asks Bob.

"I'm sure I'll find a way." Bob replies

With that Bob manages to bring in a forklift, and distracts big mamma for a while. While big mamma is distracted Suzanne manages to get a good look at the baby carno. The baby is lying on its side with its tongue sticking out, and breathing heavily. She then looks at the carno's reddish skin, and feels that it is a little warm to the touch. " _Huh this dino's skin feels warm, but aren't they supposed to be reptiles, but maybe they are more like birds?"_ Suzanne thinks to herself as she feels the baby skin.

Suzanne then gets on walkie-talkie, and talks to Nigel. "Nigel, I don't think there will be anything to worry about, I got it from here" Suzanne tells Nigel. "Alright just make sure that he is feeling a lot better when I get back" Nigel replies. "Roger that" with that she decides she had better take this carno to the infirmary.

Meanwhile Nigel starts to get his portal ready to head for the era where early mammals ruled the earth, but instead of them being hairy these mammals had scales instead. As Nigel is getting ready to go, he grabs his book on early reptiles, and heads to his jeep. Nigel then turns towards the cameraman, and starts explaining what they are going to do. "Now the beast that I am going after is a monster of a lizard known as dimetrodon meaning two toothed a refrence to the two types of teeth this reptile had." Nigel narrates to the camera. "Now what we have to do first is find out what this reptile is like" Nigel tells the camera as they are heading for the portal.

Nigel then gets into his jeep, and starts to head for the portal. As the jeep goes into the portal it nearly lands into a puddle of swamp water. "What the heck? I thought this area was supposed to be a dessert?!" Nigel yells as he nearly lands in the water. He then gets out, and has a look around at where he is at. "Well so much for that theory. See Dimetrodon was supposed to be a dessert dwelling reptile, but apparently that theory has been proven wrong" Nigel explains to the camera.

Nigel continues to walk in the thick jungle when he hears something off in the distance, he then puts his hand up to signal that he is listening to what the sound is. "That sound I think it might be a wounded animal, and where there is a hurt animal there are bound to be predators" Nigel explains to the camera as he continues his trek through the jungle. Nigel then stops, and pulls some ferns away. He then motions for the camera crew to come towards him slowly. Nigel then points his finger straight ahead, and shows them what he has seen.

"Now see right there?" Nigel says pointing his finger at a weird looking lizard. The lizard looks similar to some Komodo dragon, but it has a more smushed up head, and bulkier body. The lizard lets out a loud bellowing howl. "That my friends is known as Diadectes also known as crosswise biter. Because when the fossil was first discovered they thought that this reptile was a meat eater, but after further study they found that it is actually a plant eater." Nigel explains to the camera. "Now how about we get a bit of a closer look?" Nigel says as he, and the crew move a bit closer.

"Oh, poor guy he has been wounded by something" Nigel says as he looks at the Diadectes's wound. Nigel looks at the wounded Diadectes with a bit of a sympathetic look, almost like he feels sorry for the animal. He is suddenly startled by a hissing noise to his right. He suddenly bolts away from the diadectes just a sail back looking creature comes charging in. "Whoa did you see that?!" Nigel exclaims in excitement as the animal delivers a death bite to the diadectes neck.

"That my friends is what we are here after the sail backed predator known as dimetrodon" Nigel says to the camera as the camera shows a close up of the alpha predator. The dimetrodon snarls at Nigel, and then growls at him. "Okay, I think that we had better back off now. Cause it looks like he is about to charge." As soon as Nigel is away the Dimetrodon decides to try a mock charge with the camera guy, before it backs off again.

Meanwhile back at the park head vet Suzanne is busy preparing the surgery room for a big client. It is not every day that you get to work on an armored carnivore. Suddenly the doors to her operating room, and in comes the baby carno on a stretcher. The baby carno is unconscious from the tranq dart that was given earlier. The staff then managed to put the baby on the table, and almost immediately Suzanne starts to examine the baby.

First Suzanne takes his temperature by sticking the thermometer up the baby's anus. She sees that the temperature is well over 100. "Oh man what could have happened to you that made you so ill" Suzanne says to herself as she is looking over the baby carnotaurus. Suddenly her vet assistant points out something on the back of the baby. Suzanne looks over, and sees a huge gash on his side.

"Oh my gosh how could I have not seen this earlier!" Suzanne says as she looks at the gash which looks to be a bit infected.

"I think I know why you couldn't see it, cause look at the color of the baby's skin. I mean that gash just blends right in" the vet assistant says.

"Alright, so what we need to do is get this gash cleaned up, and then stitch it up. After that we will put him in a recovery chamber until he gets to where he is not feeling sick anymore" Suzanne explains to the camera.

Meanwhile back in the Permian Nigel is walking in the woods when he hears something up ahead. He ducks into the thick of the forest, and tries to get a good look at what he just heard. Nigel then starts to peek out from the thicket of branches, and sees a whole dessert full of edaphosaurs. "Well would you look at that, just this is wow" Nigel says to the camera in amazement at seeing a herd of these reptiles. Nigel decides to step out from his hiding place; to get a good look at those reptiles.

The reptiles just stare at him to see if he is a threat, Nigel remains still that way he poses no threat. Nigel then takes a few steps forward, and the edaphosaurs begin to back away from him to make room. "Now these reptiles are actually relatives of the same predator that we are after, and if we can just get some way of getting both these, and the dimetrodon through the time portal that would be a great idea." Nigel explains to the camera as the edaphosaurs begin to get curious about him. Nigel begins to walk with the herd to know more about them, as he is observing them, he notices that there is one that is way out in front which must be the lookout. That lookout then lets out a loud bellowing roar as it joins back with the herd.

Nigel wonders what is going on as the herd of edaphosaurs begins to stampede towards the forest. Nigel then sees why, that same dimetrodon that he saw earlier is running towards the herd. All, but one of the edaphosaurs makes to the forest. The dimetrodon bites down with her teeth right into the neck of the edaphosaur. The edaphosaur lets out a loud bellow of pain as the dimetrodon's teeth sink into its neck.

The edaphosaur lets out a final gurgle as it dies in the jaws of the dimetrodon. Nigel observes the whole thing from the safety of the forest. The camera guy who is just further back in the forest moves a little closer to Nigel. "I think this just gave me a brilliant idea" Nigel says to the camera as he watches the dimetrodon feasting on her meal.

Meanwhile back at the park after operation on the injured juvenile carnotaurus. The baby carnotaurus is now resting comfortable in a recovery pet right next to the vet office, so that way he can be observed if anything happens to him while recovering. "Well I think that this young carnotaurus is feeling a lot better. I mean he was a bit touch, and go for a while aside from needing some stitches to heal, he is good to go." Suzanne explains to the camera. The young carno curiously growls at the camera wondering what they are looking at him for. The young carno proceeds to mock charge towards the camera; before coming to a halt before the camera.

"Hey Bob, could you bring some keepers down here to tranq the young carno?" Suzanne asks Bob over the radio.

"Will do" Bob replies back as he is getting a truck ready to tranq the carno.

Bob, and some of the keepers manage to tranq the young carno, and bring him back to the mom who has been acting pretty worried about her baby for the past few days. Bob's team of keepers manage to drive into the carno pen, and put the baby near the end of the forest. Bob, and his team head back to the truck, and drive off. Meanwhile the baby starts to wake up, just as his mom comes out to see what was going on. The mother carno is relieved to find that her baby is alive, and well.

Meanwhile back in the Permian era.

Nigel makes his way towards the front of the edaphosaurus herd, and begins to set up the time portal. He then activates the portal, and makes his way back towards the herd. He then begins to make a loud noise towards the edapho herd causing them to stampede towards the portal. Nigel follows them to make sure they make it through to the other side. The herd of edaphosaurs makes it, and start to make their way towards the isolation pen.

"Well would you look at that" Bob says as he is awestruck by seeing that herd of edaphosaurs. The edaphosaurs bellow at the head keeper as they walk by, and start to head towards the quarantine pen.

"Hello up there" Nigel yells from within the herd.

"Nigel?! What in the devil are you doing down there?!" Bob replies "I'm just making sure that they get to the pen okay" Nigel replies still following the herd.

The Edaphosaurs make their way into the pen, and even though it is still crowded; Nigel manages to shut the door on them. "Well that didn't go as I planned it" Nigel says to himself as he leans against the door feeling a little exhausted. "Whatever do you mean?" Bob asks. "Well I know I was supposed to come through with a dimetrodon, but the plan was to get the dimetrodon to follow the herd of edaphosaurs. Well as you can see only the edaphos came through; with no dimetrodon. So, now I have to go back after I get some rest." Nigel explains. With that Nigel heads over to his bungalow for a bit of rest before going off to get the dimetrodon in the morning.

It is now morning, and Nigel before he can see about getting the portal running; decides to see how one of his previous guests is doing. Nigel gets in his jeep, and heads over to the carnotaurus paddock. When he arrives; he finds the mother carno is out in the clearing sunning herself, while the youngsters are out playing in the nearby forest. "As you can see, he is doing so much better now" Suzanne tells Nigel when he walks over to the fence. "I know it is hard to believe that was the same youngster that got attacked by Matilda" Nigel says amazed by how the little carno healed.

Hearing Suzanne's voice the young carno comes walking over with a little bit of curiosity in his eyes. The carno looks at Suzanne; then at Nigel, he then lets out little bit of a chirp like roar at the both of them. With that Suzanne reaches up to the youngster, and starts to scratch him a little bit behind his horns. Nigel grabs Suzanne, and tries to pull her away from the youngster; "What are you doing?!" Nigel asks. "Well see I found out that these dinosaurs are like dogs, you scratch them in a particular spot, and you are friends for life" Suzanne explains.

"Oh, I get it now" Nigel says chuckling. However, he still can't get the thought of that dimetrodon out of his head. Nigel decides to head back to his headquarter to think about how he is going to catch that magnificent reptile. After thinking it over Nigel decides to head back out to the portal; he has a plan. "Now what I'm going to do is did what I did for the terror bird; I'm going to basically find a carcass that it has been munching on, and then drag it to the portal. Then we'll see if it will follow" Nigel explains as he gets the jeep ready.

"But just in case this plan doesn't work; we also have this" Nigel says holding up some sort of snare. "Now this was recommended to me by my good friend Robert Irwin, and these where used back in Australia to hold some of their crocodiles for when they needed medical examination." Nigel explains as he puts the snare in the back of the jeep. Nigel gets into his jeep, and heads towards the time portal, but before he goes into it, he remembers something. "Oh-no I forgot about the Edaphosaurs" he says as he sees they are blocking the portal. Nigel then honks his jeep at the edaphos to get their attention, and that immediately works.

The edaphosaurs follow Nigel all the way to where a swampland is where some of the titanosaurs live. The edaphosaurs enter the pen, and look up at the titanosaurs. The head alpha of the edaphosaurs moves closer to the leader of the titanosaur, and they both look at each other. The titanosaur raises his head, and continues to munch on some leaves. With that the edaphosaur herd heads deeper into the forest knowing that they are protected from any predators thanks to the titanosaur herd.

However, Nigel can't stop trying to think of a plan as to how he is going to get a dimetrodon into the park. It is then that he remembers an old plan he did a long time ago; that plan was what he used. "Alright I'm going to try the same plan that I used on the terror bird that is now in the desert section of prehistoric park. Now if I can just find a dimetrodon that does seem to be chowing down on part of their meal; I can then take a piece of meat, and use it like bait. When I do that the dimetrodon will most likely either see me as a threat, and chase after me, or it will want the food, and follow me. Either way he is going to be following me into that portal." Nigel explains to the camera.

After explaining all of that Nigel manages to find some rope, and he puts it in the back of his jeep. With that, Nigel drives the jeep back into the portal. On the other side of the portal Nigel finds that he is back where he was; he then sees that the carcass is still there. It is there that he decides to put his plan to motion. Nigel walks over to where the carcass is, and finds that it has somewhat been eaten.

Nigel then takes out his knife, and begins to hack away at some of the carcass. However, it is interrupted by a low growl coming from the nearby forest. The dimetrodon comes out to see what that noise was, and starts to growl at Nigel. The dimetrodon thinking that Nigel is stealing some of his food growl at him; Nigel thinks fast, and starts to run towards the jeep. "We have got to move now!" Nigel says in a panicked voice to the camera as he is running towards his jeep.

Nigel puts the meat in the back, and starts the jeep. The jeep starts right up, and Nigel guns for the portal; he looks back to see that the dimetrodon is still chasing him. Nigel sees that the portal, and is relieved cause he makes it with the dimetrodon still behind him. Nigel makes it to the other side of the portal, and stops the jeep; he then sees that the dimetrodon has made it as well, but is a little bit tired. Using the meat still; Nigel manages to coax the dimetrodon out of his slumber, and into a swamp like enclosure. It is there that the dimetrodon decides to sleep after a long day.

Next time on Prehistoric Park

Nigel decides to go back to the early cretaceaous period to get the tallest meat eating dinosaur that ever lived, and this time he is going to need some help from the Irwins.


	4. Sail-backed predator

Sail-backed Predator

There are things missing in our world; things that time has forgotten, but what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? That is what Nigel's mission is going to be, and today he is going after the tallest carnivorous dinosaur to ever walk the earth, and he is going to have some help from some experts on the dinosaur's cousins the crocodile. He is going to get some help from the Irwins.

In Nigel's bungalow.

Nigel is looking through some dinosaur books trying to think of what other dinosaurs to put in his park, when he finds one. "Aha here we go this dinosaur is going to be perfect; the Spinosaurus. This dinosaur is thought to be the biggest of all the carnivorous dinosaurs to ever walk the earth; it was even bigger than T-rex. Now for this one I've called in some friends from down under, and they should be here any minute now." Nigel says as he is looking out the window of his bungalow at the entrance to the park. He then hears the sound of a car pulling up, and he decides to go greet the guests. When he gets to where the jeep is with his guests; he surprised by who he sees. A woman who is in her mid fifties with dark brown hair, and a younger woman with dark brown hair who looks a bit like the other woman only younger, and finally a young man with light brown hair. "Hi Terri, it so great to finally see you!" Nigel says as he shakes Terri Irwin's hand. "Hi Nigel, long time no see" Terri replies back.

Bindi Irwin waves at Nigel, and say hi. "Hey Bindi, oh wow I can't believe this is you. I remember when you were just such a little girl. Wow you have grown up." Nigel says as he looks at how Bindi Irwin has grown; he then looks over at Robert Irwin. "Wow, and now look at you taking over the family business. Wow! Look at how much you have accomplished" Nigel tells Robert Irwin. "Thanks Nigel, and it is really great to finally meet you. My dad has told me a lot about you." Robert replies back. "Well no doubt he did; me and him were like old friends you see" Nigel replies.

"So, tell us what did you want to see us for?" Bindi asks. "Follow me I'll show you" Nigel replies as he ushers them towards his bungalow.

At the bungalow Nigel has the Irwin family looking over all the animals that they have gotten through the portal. "Wow I can't believe you actually did this; I mean these animals have been extinct for years." Terri says amazed as she is watching the titanosaurs. "Well just you guys wait until you see what one I'm bringing in next" Nigel replies as he brings out a book on dinosaurs, and puts it on the table. Curious the Irwin family begins to look through the book, "so what one are planning for this time?" Bindi asks. "Well this time I'm planning on bringing back this one" Nigel says as he flips the pages to where the spinosaurus is.

"Wow! You want to try to bring back the dinosaur that is know as the biggest carnivore that ever lived?!" Bindi says a little bit excited about it. "Don't forget it is also thought of as maybe the crocodile of the dinosaurs" Robert adds. "Even better!" Bindi replies. "So, Nigel is this why you have brought us all the way out here, is to help you get this monstrous crocodile of a dinosaur?" Terri asks wondering. "That is exactly why I need your guy's help. I mean who better to help me with a crocodilian like dinosaur than with those who know a lot about crocodiles." Nigels explains; "so what do you say, will you help me?"

"Of course, I think this could be one great adventure!" Robert exclaims

"I would love to help it would be an opportunity not to miss!" Bindi replies

"I think that this should be one fun way of studying some of the animals that we never got to study; I'm sure that if Steve were here, he would have joined us, so I'm in" Terri replies.

"Well than now that is settled; how about I show you guys around the park?" Nigel asks. "We'd love too" all of them reply. Nigel takes them on a tour of his prehistoric park, they are just in awe as they are looking at the magnificent animals. Their first stop is over at T-rex hill where they want to get a look at Terrence, and Matilda. "Normally the tyrannosaurs are pack hunters, but in the case of these two we had to build separate paddocks for them" Nigel explains.

"Why is that?" Terri asks. "Well see these two are brother, and sister, and right now one can't stand the other." Nigel replies. "Tell me about it" Bindi jokingly says. A roar is heard nearby as Terrence steps out into the plain in full view of the family; Robert looks amazed as he sees the predator looking at them. Terrence roars at them as it heads back into the forest ready to begins some hunting. "Okay I think he wants to be left alone for now, and I think we had better see everything else" Terri says as she sees that Terrence has gone where he doesn't want to be bothered.

They next head over to where Theo the triceratops is grazing. "Wow would you look at that!" Robert exclaims at seeing Theo. "I know he kind of looks like a big rhino, but I wouldn't get too close he can get aggressive" Nigel explains. They all get out by his paddock to have a look at the triceratops. "I'm guessing that the reason he is aggressive is cause he might be a teenager?" Robert asks. "You are exactly right! See like elephants when they get into the teenage years, they get into the musk season" Nigel answers.

"Basically, like a pretty big elephant" Robert replies. "Well we've already got one of those, and you'll be seeing her in a few minutes" Nigel says as they leave the triceratops area. It is then that around the corner that they see a whole herd of elephants to greet them, and with them is Martha the only wooly mammoth.

"Wow you got a wooly mammoth to be in a herd of modern elephants?!" Robert exclaims upon seeing Martha with a herd of elephants.

"Well see when I found her, she was the last of her kind, and she also lost a sister" Nigel explains.

"Oh, poor dear" Terri says hearing that story about Martha.

"Then when she was brought back to this park, she was very depressed, and we didn't know what was wrong with her. But then I remembered that her kind like modern elephants traveled in herds, so then we thought why not let her join this herd. At first it didn't work out for her, but later they came to accept her." Nigel explains to the Irwins.

"So, what happened that the herd chose to accept her?" Bindi asks.

"Well see Martha the rex I showed you earlier she broke out, and she chose to go after the young elephant calf that you see right over there" Nigel says pointing at the elephant calf. "She then managed to separate the baby from the rest of the herd; all but one Martha."

Hearing that trip down memory lane they continue to tour the park, but while they are driving down the path, a loud roar is heard nearby.

"What was that? Do you guys have some lions here?" Robert asks when he hears that sound.

"Sorry mate no lions here, but we have something much bigger, and you are about to meet them" Nigel says as he pulls into the nearby smilodon exhibit.

At the smilodon exhibit the paired smilodons are looking at the jeep; as if wondering what is going on. Bindi's jaw drops when she sees the pair, and she eagerly gets out to get a closer look at these big cats.

"Wow this is amazing! I've always wanted to see one of these big cats in person!"Bindi exclaims excitly.

"I figured you would love seeing these Bindi, this is why I stopped here I knew you were a fan of the big cats" Nigel replies. "Now I wouldn't get too close to them they can get very aggressive"

Robert gets out the jeep to have a closer look at these magnificent cats; when he sees something else nearby.

"What is that?" Robert asks pointing at the big pond over in the distance.

"That is where our next stop is going to be, and trust me you'll love it" Nigel says with a reassuring grin. "Now aside from these two cats we also have their cubs."

"Wait you guys actually have sabretooth tiger cubs? Where are they?" Terri asks.

"Well they are actually being cared for by my head vet Suzanne. Cause you see the mother's mild is all dryed up, so we have to hand raise them. Now they are starting to eat meat I'll show you."Nigel explains as he takes them to another facility in the back of the smilodon enclosure. Nigel knocks on the door, and Suzanne opens it allowing Nigel, and the Irwins to have a look inside.

"Terri this is my head vet Suzanne, and she is the one that has been taking very good care of these ancient beasts" Nigel says as both Terri, and Suzanne shake hands, and smile.

"Hi Terri it is so nice to finally meet you. I was such a fan of you, and your husband." Suzanne says as she shakes Terri's hand.

"Well thank you he was a great guy" Terri replies. "Now what do we have here?" Terri asks as her eyes get big when she sees the cubs.

"These are the little smilodon cubs, and both them are boys" Suzanne replies as she watches Terri, and Bindi reach down to have a look at the cubs. The cubs walk up to the two ladies, and try to get them to play. One even rolls on his back to get Bindi to rub his belly, and she decides to. The little cub begins to purr.

"Huh he has never done that before" Suzanne says puzzled by this.

"Well I think it is cause I like being around wildcats" Bindi replies as she gives the little cub a belly rub.

"Wow I gotta say this is an amazing place" Robert says in amazement at seeing this.

"Oh just you wait I got an animal on here that you, and your dad would have just loved to see. C'mon I'll show her to you" Nigel says as he is ushering them back to the jeep.

They climb back into the jeep, and head on down the trail. When they come across a wooden looking bridge; that I overlooking a river.

"Alright here we are" Nigel says as he parks the jeep right in the middle of the bridge.

"What is it you want to show us?" Bindi asks as she climbs out of the jeep.

"Alright the animal I'm going to show you is just right in this river, along with about ten of her modern relatives." Nigel says as he points over into the river.

Robert's eyes widen as he sees ten crocodiles in the river, and they all look like they want to be fed.

"Now if you look in the back; you can just barely see her snout poking out from underneath the water." Nigel explains as he points to an area of the river that is deeper than the rest.

The crocodile starts to get closer to the bridge, and as she does the other crocodiles start to move aside for the lady of crocodiles. As the big prehistoric crocodile moves closer; Robert is able to see what it is.

"Is that what I think it is?! A deinosuchas!" Rober exclaims in excitement in seeing the largest crocodile that ever lived in person.

"yep that is exactly what it is. I figured you would like to see her; since you, and your dad loved crocs"

"Are you kidding Steve would have loved to have seen this" Terri replies.

The deinosuchas sinks back into the water, seeing that there is nothing interesting going on.

"Well how about we talk about our mission?" Bindi asks.

"I say that is a great idea" Nigel replies as they head back into the jeep on the way back to his bungalo.

"So, any ideas on how we are going to catch what I think of as basically a giant crocodile?" Nigel asks.

"Well first off, I think we should study it first, and learn its behavior. Then we can figure out a way to catch it." Robert replies.

"I think he makes a good point; cause we aren't sure how this animal behaved in real life. For all we know this animal could not have been like a crocodile" Bindi explains.

"Yeah, and also this animal we have to see if the spinosaurus is going to like the place. That mean we have to know what kind of environment it lived in." Terri explains.

"Terri, from some research I have read on this therapod; I think that like crocodiles this dinosaur might have been right at home" Nigel replies.

"Well that could be true Nigel, but lets not forget that crocs can also be found in tropical waters" Bindi replies.

"Well that is true as well, I mean c'mon we know nothing about this dinosaur. So, all we have to do is go through the time portal to find out more about it." Nigel explains.

"Well how do you propose we catch this beast of a dinosaur?" Robert asks.

"I think that we had better study them first; then decide what is the best way to catch it" Terri suggests.

"I agree with you on that; cause this dinosaur is known to have been the biggest of all the carnivorous dinosaurs that ever existed. I mean it was even bigger than the T-rex." Nigel explains. "So, what I'm thinking we should do is study it first then come back here to work on a plan to capture a spinosaurus, and bring it back to the park. Everyone agree?"

"Yes" the Irwins reply.

"Alright I want everyone to get some extra shut eye, as tomorrow we are heading into the portal to study the spinosaurus"

The next mourning everyone is up bright, and early; and they are ready for their trip through the time portal.

"Well Robert how do you feel about your first trip back in time?" Nigel asks.

"Well I'm pretty nervous Nigel" Robert answers.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine" Nigel replies patting him on the back.

The rest of the Irwin family are up, and ready to go when Nigel pulls up in his jeep ushering them towards the portal. The jeep takes them towards the portal, and on the other side they are surprised by what they find. The whole area looks like a forest, but with a mix of swamp; and desert. Robert gets his binoculars out, and starts to have a look around the area. As he is looking around the area; Robert is amazed by what animals he is seeing out there.

"Mom come have a look through these" Robert says.

Terri grabs the binoculars from him, and takes a good look at what Robert was looking at. A herd of ouranosaurs are off near the forest munching on some twigs, and leafs. Nigel ever so curious about this herd; decides to try something on them. He pulls out the conch shell that he used on the parasaurolophus herd in another episode; it then he proceeds to blow through the conch shell. The ouranosaurs look up in surprise, and some honk back in response. Bindi smiles at seeing the herd replying back to Nigel's conch shell.

Bindi is even more amazed as the herd of dinosaurs start to approach their vehicle.

"Um Nigel what exactly are they doing?" Bindi asks feeling a little alarmed at the ouranosaurs approaching them.

"Relax dear; I think they are just going to check us out" Terri replies as the dinosaurs start to approach curiously.

The ouranosaur herd start to slowly approach the jeep, and start to sniff the car. Bindi looks awestruck by what she is seeing with these hadrosaurs investigating the jeep, and Robert is staring at them amazed by what he is seeing. The ouranosaurs make their way around the jeep; as they start to head right for the watering hole.

"Now that was amazing!" Robert exclaims after seeing that herd of dinosaurs.

Nigel then proceeds to drive towards the forest; where he might be able to make camp. They managed to find a nice shady spot where they might be safe from the dinosaurs in the area. At this moment Terri, and Bindi decide to check out the nearby watering hole. Nigel decides to go with them in case there is something dangerous down there. At the waterhole Bindi sees something that is of importance.

"Mom I think you should come look at what I just found!" Bindi shouts as she looks at what she sees at the beach.

On the beach is a what looks like to be a massive slide; like that of a huge crocodile. Terri gets a closer look at the slide.

"Hey Robert, could you come here, and get a closer look at this?" Terri hollers for Robert.

Robert gets done setting up the tent, and heads over to where they are to see what they wanted. Terri points to the huge slide, and asks what he thinks it might be. Robert gets down on his hands, and knees to get a good look at the slide. He then starts to measure it in his head; when he sees something in the water.

"Okay I'm going to need everybody to get back now!" Robert say as everyone starts to back away from the watering hole.

As they start to back away a huge caiman like crocodile comes out of the water, and snaps at them. Bindi, and Terri look astonished to see this massive of a crocodile. Robert decides to get a closer look; as the croc tries to snap at them. Robert manages to get close enough that the crocodile can't get him.

"Just as I thought, this is the legendary ancestor to the modern crocs of today this is sarcosuchas." Robert manages to explain to the camera.

The sarcosuchas makes a final lunge for Robert before going back into the watering hole.

"Now that was exciting to see wasn't it Robert?" Nigel says as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed, it was, I wonder what other prehistoric animals we will see on this trip?" Rober replies.

Night begins to fall as they start to see up camp in the nearby forest.

You know Robert, and Bindi. I think your father would have loved to have seen that sarcosuchas; I mean he would have been thrilled to have seen that" Nigel tells Robert, and Bindi.

"We know he would have, and I think he would have tried to wrestle it" Bindi replies remembering her dad.

The whole group falls asleep, but in the morning, they are woken by something making a commotion outside. Terri is the first to get to have a look at what is making that noise, and sees something truly amazing. She goes over to Nigel's tent, and wakes him up. Nigel wakes up wondering what is going on, and sees what Terri sees. Bindi, and Robert wake up a bit later, and awestruck by what is approaching them; a herd of Nigersaurs. The herd passes right by them; as the group is looking at these magnificent sauropods.

"Now this is what I signed up for" Terri says to the camera as she is watching the herd of dinosaurs walking by them.

The whole herd of sauropods make their way towards the watering hole, but it seems there is a little bit of a commotion with the herd as they are approaching the area. Nigel decides to go up ahead to see what it is that is causing it. Upon seeing what it is; he motions for the Irwin family to follow him. When they get to where he is at; they see a full grown adult spinosaurs near the river. Robert is amazed by how tall the dinosaur is; as it is nearly as tall as some of the sauropods.

The spinosaurus keeps moving away from the herd of nigersaurs; as he doesn't want to bother them. The spinosaur then proceeds to approach the watering hole; while Nigel gets his binnoculars out to see what the dinosaur is doing. Robert takes a look through his, and immediately recognizes the way that the spino is behaving.

"Nigel, I think you should take a good look at what the spino is doing; I'm very familiar with this behavior" Robert says.

Nigel moves the binnoculars to where the spino is, and sees what he means. The spinosaur is dipping his snout into the water; like a crocodile waiting for prey. At that moment they all see something that is truly amazing; the spinosaur manages to grab a fish, and tosses it on the shore.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Robert says to the camera at having seen the spinosaur grabs some fish from the watering hole.

The spinosaurus seeing that the fish is still wiggling; presses its foot on the fish. With its long claws the spinosaur begins to tear at the fish, and begins to eat it. As the spinosaur is tearing at the fish; it looks around, and sees Nigel, and the Irwins. Feeling that they are a bit too close to its territory; the spinosaur lets out a warning growl. They back up upon hearing the growl; however the spinosaur still isn't satisfied with them being near her lets out a loud bellowing roar.

Hearing the roar Nigel, and the Irwins make for the nearby forest.

"So, Nigel any idea how we might be able to catch that humongous predator?" Robert asks.

"Well I got one, but we might have to get a bit close for comfort. Are you up to the challenge?" Nigel asks.

"Of course, but what do we have to do?" Robert replies.

"Well what we might need to do is go do a little fishing" Nigel explains

At that moment the spinosaur having eaten her fill stays by her kill, and tries to sleep. Meanwhile someone is walking very close to the kill with a rope in hand. Robert Irwin is trying his best to remain quiet; while approaching the kill of the spinosaur. Robert manages to tie the rope to the kill, and gives the rope a couple of tugs to signal it is ready to be pulled. At the jeep Nigel sees signal, and starts the jeep.

Hearing the jeep, the spinosaur starts to stir, and sees Robert. Seeing this weird animal near her kill the spinosaur growls, and charges towards him. Robert manages to make it into the jeep; as the spinosaur is distracted by her kill getting away. Nigel then pushes a button igniting the portal, and Nigel manages to drive through the portal; with the spinosaur's kill still attached.

Nigel, and the Irwins find themselves in the shoot as the jeep drives down it. Nigel manages to get to the of it, and cuts the rope; only to hear a loud roar coming down the shoot. Nigel, and the Irwins look to see the spinosaur heading right for the fish. At that point Nigel, and the Irwins managed to climb up some ladders, and out of danger. With them out of danger; Robert manages to look at the spino awestruck by what he is seeing. A dinosaur that looks like a type of humongous crocodile, but with a sail on her back.

"Um Bob you might want to come have a look at what we just brought back" Nigel says into his walkie talkie.

"Alright I'm on my way" Bob replies.

"Wow can you two believe it, I mean we actually got a spinosaur?" Terri says as she looks at the dinosaur.

"I mean just wow; I think dad would have liked to have seen this" Bindi replies

"Yeah I think he would have just loved this adventure" Robert says as the spinosaur glares at them, before turning back to her fish.

Head keeper Bob arrives, and sees what Nigel managed to bring back this time.

"Oh great, so now where are we going to put this big fellow. I mean look she is like the biggest crocodile I have ever seen!" Bob exclaims.

"Don't worry old friend I have a perfect place for her; right Robert?" Nigel says gesturing towards Robert Irwin.

"That's right!" Robert replies.

The new paddock for the spinosaurs appears to be a swampy environment; that is also full of fish in the nearby pond. The paddock also has a sandy shore, so that way it feels like home to the spinosaur. A truck pulls up, and Bob rushes to open the big gate.

"Alright you can let her out" Bob says to the truck driver through his walkie talkie.

At that moment the back of the truck open up, and the spinosaur steps out to view her new home. The spinosaur looks around, and begins to sniff around. Suddenly she sees the pond off in the distance, and that is when her eyes light up. She charges right for the pond, and dives right into the water.

"I knew it, I just knew it; I knew she would be happier in the water!" Bindi says in the excitement of seeing the spinosaur go right for the water.

"Well I gotta say that dinosaur really likes being in the water, and I think this is the perfect place for her, since as you noticed back there was a drought going on." Nigel explains as he sees the spinosaur splashing in the water.

"Well Nigel it was nice working with you, but right now we gotta head back to the zoo" Terri explains as she shakes hands with him.

"Well I'll be sure to call you guys if I need any more helping getting more dinos, or crocodiles" Nigel replies.

Terri, Bindi, and Robert get into the jeep, and make their way back towards the Australia zoo.

Next Time on Prehistoric Park: Nigel makes for a very scary dive as he looks for the shark that could have Jaws for breakfas.


End file.
